Coming Back Down
by Hay-Its-Axel
Summary: Axel dies, and Roxas is left with nothing. He thinks he's going insane, when he hears Axel's voice & sees Axel in his dreams. Axel tells him about possessing a body, but Demyx gives Roxas memory erasing medicine, and Roxas.. remembers nothing. -ONESHOT-


"_Roxas… I miss you."_

"_Axel?"_

"_I'm always there. I never left."_

"…_What do you mean?"_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too…"_

"_Goodbye, Roxy."_

"_No, Axel, don't leave!"_

"_Goodbye."_

_He stepped back into the water, and evaporated into it._

I sat up abruptly in my bed and looked to the right of me, where Axel used to sleep.

"It was just a dream…"

I pulled my knees to my chest and cried, like I had every day since the accident. You see, one month, two weeks, and 4 days ago, Axel drowned. We were at Destiny Islands. We were having so much fun, until I swam out deeper into the water. He'd told me to swim back, his blue eyes pleading me, because it was dangerous out there. I teased him, and told him to come get me. He dove under, his sea green hair blending into the water.

I didn't know he couldn't swim.

I'd tried to swim over to him, and help him. But even if I got to him, I wouldn't have been able to drag him back to the beach. I tried anyways. But I got to him too late. He'd already drowned. I dragged his dead body back to shore, slowly, because I was crying. Once I got him there, I tried to give him CPR. I called Demyx, and he came to help. When Demyx told me that it was too late, I couldn't stop crying. Demyx took me home, and I cried the whole way there, and the entire night. I fell into a deep depression and I didn't do _anything _for three weeks. I got a little better, but then the dreams started. Every night, Axel would come to me in my dreams and tell me that he loved me. I'd always wake up at 8:13 am. And I'd start to cry.

"Roxas? Your doctor is here to see you." Demyx said, knocking on my door softly.

"Tell him to get the fuck away. I don't want to see him."

"Come on, Roxas. You've lost too much weight and I haven't seen you leave this room since the accident. You have to try to get better… please?"

"No. Go away."

The doctor opened the door, letting light flood into my dark room. I flinched and buried my face into my knees.

"Hello, Roxas. Please lay back." The doctor said, closing the door and flipping on the light.

I covered my face with my hands, and lay back on my bed.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"I eat once a week."

"What did you eat?"

"I don't remember."

"You have to eat, every day. Or you are going to die."

"Good."

Demyx slung open the door. "ROXAS, YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE TO LOSE AXEL, SO STOP BEING A LITTLE BITCH ABOUT IT."

"Demyx he-"

"You didn't lose your best friend, lover and reason to live, Demyx. You don't see Axel every night in your dreams. You don't have to wake up, look in the bed next to you, and realize that he's really gone. You don't have to open your closet, and see his clothes hanging there, never to be used again. And you didn't have to go to his funeral and look at his body, and know that it was _your fault._" I whispered, tears pricking at my eyes.

"Roxas…" The doctor said, reaching towards me.

"No. I just can't escape. It's like he's here with me now. But the words he says, always fade out. Someday… Someday I'll see him again. And I want that day to be soon."

"Roxas, just get out of your room, come back to us. It's what Axel would want."

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE WOULD WANT!"

"I know that he loved you, and he would hate that you're so sad. And he'd want you to remember the good times, not that day. I knew Axel. Maybe not as well as you did, but I still knew him."

I stared at my hands. The doctor took my arm, and helped me stand up. He walked me outside, into the sun. I could practically feel Axel wrap his arms around my shoulders and hug me. I fell onto my knees and stared at the ground.

"Axel..."

"_Roxas… I love you, and I miss you. I'm coming back."_

"D-did you hear that, Demyx!" I stood up abruptly and looked at him.

"No… All I heard was a bird?"

"_I'll be there soon. Until then, I'll be watching over you. I'll never leave you."_

"He's here, Demyx. I can hear him. Demyx please believe me!"

"Roxas, he's gone. He can't be here."

"HE'S HERE! I CAN HEAR HIM! I SWEAR!"

"_I'll tell you more tonight. I have to leave, before Demyx senses my presence."_

I crumpled to the ground and curled up into a ball on the grass. The doctor helped me out of my heap of sobs, and got me to take a shower. I still refused to eat, but I drank a smoothie. They washed my sheets, and cleaned my room for me. I sat outside, where Axel and I used to sit, and I stared at nothing the whole day.

"Roxas, we got you some medication. We want you to feel better. Please take some."

"Tomorrow I will. Not today."

"…okay…"

I stood up, and walked back into the house, I stepped into my clean room. It smelled different, and it seemed less home-y. I crawled into my bed, and curled up into a ball. Once I fell asleep, I felt better.

"_Roxas. I'm surprised you heard me today… I've been trying to talk to you for a while."_

"_I've heard you. But I thought I was crazy. I know I am though. So, it's not a big deal."_

"_When I said that I'm coming back… I meant it. I won't be in my old body, but I'll have my memories. I'm going to possess a body. I'm not sure if it'll work or not, but I'm going to try."_

"_Don't hurt yourself."_

_He laughed. "I can't hurt myself, Roxy."_

"_You can shatter your soul. And then you won't be anywhere."_

"_I know, but I'm willing to risk it… for you."_

Demyx shook me violently.

"Roxas, you're going to die if you don't take these pills! WAKE UP! PLEASE!"

My eyelids felt heavy, and my body felt like it was a million pounds.

"No. Let me sleep. Get away, Demyx…"

"Your body is shutting down, from lack of food. Take these pills, their supposed to help. Please, just take them!"

I sat up, every muscle in my body screaming at me not to. I reached out, and took the glass in my hand. I felt like I was trying to hold an elephant. I dropped the glass and it fell to the floor, shattering into a million tiny pieces.

"It's fine. Just put these in your mouth, and suck on them. I'll bring you some water."

Demyx shoved two small pills in my hand, and I brought them up to my mouth slowly. I popped the two pills into my mouth, and let them rest on my tongue. Demyx came rushing back with a glass of water, and pressed it against my lips. I took a small sip, and swallowed the two pills. My body clenched up, and pain shot through my entire being. I shrieked in pain, and curled up into a ball.

"No, no, no. DON'T TOUCH ME." I tried to yell, but my voice came out as more of a whisper.

Demyx stood over me, his eyes tearing up.

"No, no, no. Please don't take him too. Please."

~ YAY TIME SKIP! ~

-One Year Later-

I listened to the announcer talk about the struggle battle, and I stared at the ground.

"Up next, Roxas vs. Hayner!"

I sighed, and jumped up to the platform. Hayner and I battled and I ended up winning.

"I lost. Ugh, I can't believe it." He stood up. "I guess I taught you well."

"I had a lot of fun fighting you."

He grinned, which immediately turned into a frown, and crossed his arms.

"Yeah, well I didn't, wise guy."

I pat him on the back.

"Hey, let's find a way to cheer you up."

He knocked my hand away, "Nah, that's alright."

He laughed, and playfully punched me.

We watched the next struggle match, Seifer vs. Vivi. Everyone was taken back when Vivi won. I stepped up on the platform for my match with Vivi. Before I took the last blow to Vivi, time abruptly stopped. Three nobodies formed, and danced in front of me. They Kingdom Key formed into my hands, and I destroyed all the nobodies in a matter of minutes.

I stood on the platform, looking around, expecting to see more nobodies. Instead, I heard clapping behind me. I spun around to see a hooded figure in the distance.

"Roxas, alright, fight, fight, fight."

I glared in his direction, not understanding how he knew my name.

"You really don't remember. It's me. Ya know," he flipped his hood down. "Axel."


End file.
